Undercover Celebrity
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: Two weeks. Ten days in school. Four days to think, converse with "classmates", and determine their move. Another week where all is revealed and changes are made. When Star Records hears of the television show "Undercover Celebrity", their first pick to participate is non other than Austin Moon, the Internet sensation. Full summary inside Written by XTheXBeautyXUnderneathX.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddysgirl11: Hey guys! Just to let you know, this is NOT a new story from me or co-written by me. All rights go to XTheXBeautyXUnderneathX. This is her story so if you have any questions, ask her, not me. I wouldn't have the answers anyway ;)**

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea for quite a while. Just never got around to writing it. I got the idea partially from the television show "Undercover Boss" and partially from my head. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: Two weeks. Ten days in school. Four days to think, converse with "classmates", and determine their move. Another week where all is revealed and changes are made. When Star Records hears of the television show "Undercover Celebrity", their first pick to participate is non other than Austin Moon, the Internet sensation. He must go undercover, as a student, at a school chosen by the show's producers. While there he must choose one thing to change. Only one. What will he choose? Will he able to pick only one? What else is in store for the superstar?**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Undercover Boss, or anything else that may seem familiar in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Last Concert and Latest Bruises**

**Austin's POV**

With a step and slide I finish singing Timeless. The crowd screams endlessly as the lights dim almost completely. I close my eyes for a brief second, relishing the feeling that performing gives me. It is where I feel most at home. Where I feel most connected to my fans. I open my eyes as I feel the heat from the spotlight on me, and smile at ten thousand plus fans in front of me for the last time.

"Thanks you Las Vegas! I hope you enjoyed tonight as much as I did!"

More screams ensue. I'm fairly certain I hear feet stomping as well. A small chuckle escapes my lips.

"This is my last stop. I couldn't have found a better place to end my tour. Thank you all for coming out! Have a great rest of the night!"

With that, I run off stage. One of my stage crew quickly runs over, offers me a thumbs up, and takes my mic. I smile in thanks and quickly look for Dez, my manager and my best friend. You see, I was found on YouTube through Jimmy Star, owner of Star Records. After much conversing, Dez, his and my families', and I agreed this would be a great opportunity for me. I instantly decided Dez should be my manager. He has got quite a few quirks, but he can also be very serious when he wants to be. I eventually find him on the tour bus. He is on the phone, pacing around the room. I sit down at the table and watch him with an amused expression.

"I agree, this is a great idea...No, I wouldn't say that..." He quickly glances at me, then continues talking. "How would we change him?...Oh, that's a good idea!." I get confused. Change me? What have I done wrong? What's a good idea? I send him quizzical looks, which he ignores and continues talking. "When would he be doing this?" Dez grabs his IPad and starts scrolling though it. "Yes, those days are perfect...Okay, we'll see you tomorrow...Oh, before you go, have you seen Kooey anywhere?...My kangaroo, duh...No, okay...Buh-bye." He hangs up with a sad expression and I again give him another quizzical look as he sits on the other side of the table.

"They haven't seen Kooey." He states, frowning.

"Uh, Dez, where the heck did the name Kooey come from? And who was on the phone? And what where you talking about?" I turn so my back is against the wall and prop me feet on the bench.

"Kooey, the K from the 'kang' part, the 'oo' from the 'roo' part, and 'ey' because it's just fun to say." He explains, sounding as if it should be obvious. "As for your other questions, you'll find out tomorrow at 9." He says, suddenly getting very excited.

"But I wanna know now." I whine. He just sighs, shakes his head, and goes to get ready for bed. I frown, still very much confused.

**Ally's POV:  
~Flashback to science class at school, chemistry~  
**"Alright class, find a lab partner. And no, you can not work in groups. Pairs of two only. That means you Leia." Ms. Jacobson says pointedly, looking at non other than Miss Popularity herself.

Leia has long, blonde hair with even blonder highlights. Her eyes are a sharp blue, like the ocean. She always dressed in name brands, usually Abercrombie, H&M, or Ralph Lauren. Everyone has given her the nickname Lei, like in Hawaii, because she loves to surf. That is also how she got so tan. She is the cheerleading captain and is often followed around by her two best friends and partners in crime, Sydney and Lindsey. Sydney is nicknamed Digit, because she's the smartest of the three. She has brown eyes and a short brown bob with razor cut bangs that actually looks really good. She usually wears Leia's hand-me-downs, but would never admit to it. Lindsey is nicknamed Chatter, because she can never stop talking. She has long, black hair and gray eyes and often buys from the same stores as Leia, though she will also wear Hollister or Aeropostle.

Leia turns to Sydney and quickly grabs her wrist, knowing that it will help her get a good grade. I roll my eyes and walk over to Trish De La Rosa, my best friend.

"Hey." She says, smiling at me.

"Hi." I give a slight smile back, and she knows that I've had a bad day.

Before either of us could say any more, the teacher is giving us instructions and telling us to get to work. The class works silently for about twenty minutes, until suddenly someone screams. I quickly look up, and that's when I feel it. The heat and pain coming from my back. The smell of burnt hair surrounds me and I almost go into a blind panic, until I feel someone pushing me towards the emergency shower station. As the smoke clears and the fire goes out, I see Leia smiling from her seat, a Bunsen burner in her hand.  
**~End of flashback~**

I toss and turn, unable to get to sleep. The events of today repeating over and over in my head. My parents think that my new hairstyle is just one of Trish's antics, but really she helped me disguise what really happened. I've got mostly first degree burns on my back, and a few second degree. Trish did what she could to help that heal, but there wasn't much she could do. My parents can't know what I go through. I would then be considered a snitch and it would just get worse.

Leia didn't get anything but a detention for the cruel "prank" she pulled. That's expected though, popularity has it's pull with teachers as well. High school is all politics, and somehow I became lowest of the low.

After several hours of tossing and turning, I finally fall asleep.

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter one! I'm sorry if it seems short, I'm writing these chapters on my IPod. But look at it this way, short chapters equals more chapters. :) I'll be posting as frequently as possible too. Let me know what you thought! If should keep going or not. :) Buh-bye.**

**Don't own anything you recognize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally want to dedicate this chapter to my new friend Daddysgirl11. You totally made my day by agreeing to post this for me! For those of you who are wondering why she is posting this for me, it is because I write this on my IPod. Because of that, I can't seem to upload it myself. I have no idea why it doesn't work. So thank you for doing this for me Daddysgirl11! :)**

**On another note, thank you for the reviews already!**

**Daddysgirl11: **_I'm happy you like it! And you get sneak previews since you post this for me. ;)_

**pancakeLOVER2245:**_ (I hope I got that right, sorry if I didn't.) Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I will try to update quickly._

**Alexa1506:** _Thanks! Will do! :)_

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else anyone might recognize. If Soaring Productions is a real place/production company, I don't own that either.**

**Chapter 2: Make Overs and More Drama**

**~Austin POV~**  
I glare daggers at Dez as I get in the car. It is seven in the morning! We're supposed to meeting whoever we're supposed to be meeting at nine. Not any earlier. So why I am up at seven, on one of the few days I actually would have gotten to sleep in, is beyond me. And trust me, I am very grumpy in the morning. Dez rolls his eyes at me as he continues to drive. I just turn away and stare out the window, wondering where we're going.

A hour and thirty minutes later, I'm being shaken awake. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. I rub my eyes and climb out of the car, following Dez clumsily up the steps and into the building. Dez talks to the secretary for a minute, then grabs my arm and leads me through a door, down a hall (which seems to go on forever in my sleep fogged brain), and finally through another door. By now I'm pretty awake, and I stare at the scene in front of me on bewilderment.

Jimmy Star was lounging on a couch, eating Cheetos and reading a magazine, while a ton of people ran around with what looked like make-up, hair stuff, and clothes. On the side of the room opposite Jimmy, it looked very much like a hair salon. There were mirrors lining the walls and chairs facing the mirrors. As I take this in, Dez runs over to Jimmy and starts eating his Cheetos, causing Jimmy to give him a "did you really just say/do that" look. Then he turns to me.

"Austin! My man!" He exclaims happily.

I walk over and knuckle bump him. "What's up Jimmy? Where are we?"

"Welcome to Soaring Productions! They've created a new show, and Dez and I instantly thought it would be a great idea to have you go on!"

"What's the show about?" I'm kind of interested in this. Though also very scared. Why would a production company need to look like a hair salon?

"That's the best part! The show is called Undercover Celebrity. As you can tell by the name, a celebrity goes undercover as a new student in a school picked by the producers. He or she goes to that school for two weeks. They will observe their surroundings and choose only one thing that they want to change. The last week, their identity is revealed and the changes are made according to their standards."

"So basically, I'm going undercover, like a spy?" Jimmy rolls his eyes while Dez nods enthusiastically.

"Awesome!" I exclaim, pumping my fist in the air.

"There's a catch though." Jimmy states after I've calmed down.

Now I'm worried. "What is it?"

He gestures to the salon-like-area behind us. "You get a complete make-over."

Well that's just great. Note the sarcasm. I sigh. "Alright. Fine."

"Dez is going undercover with you, to protect you if you get noticed. He's also your manager, so he has to."

Again, I get excited. Dez quickly runs over and we do our "what-up" handshake. Then it dawns on me, how is DEZ, of all people, going to protect me? I REALLY hope I don't get noticed.

"Let's get started!" Jimmy almost yells, ushering us to our seats.

***5 hours later***

Okay, I am SO happy I am not a girl! That was horrible! I'm currently completely made over, staring in disbelief at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair has become midnight black and slightly spiked, I have blue contacts in that make my usually brown eyes a very dark, murky blue, they put fake earrings on each ear (black diamonds), and I'm wearing dark jeans, riding boots with the jeans over them, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

I glance over at Dez. His hair is still red, only it's spiked up with the tips dyed blue, his eyes stayed the same, and he's wearing Ralph Lauren polo shirt and shorts, as well as boat shoes. He looked so weird! But it was a normal weird, compared to his not-normal weird.

Jimmy walks up behind us. "You two look great! Austin, you're the new "bad boy", don't actually get into trouble, just act like you don't care. Dez, you're the new "popular", try to be as normal as possible. I couldn't keep you together because you can cover more ground this way. Also if one of you gets found out, the other still has a chance, and it would be suspicious for you two to walk in together."

We nod understandingly. What did I just agree to?

**~Ally POV~**

The next morning goes by rather quickly, and before I know it, it's lunch. Something was weird though. No one has made one snide remark nor tried to hurt me at all today. I don't understand. I see Trish waiting for me at our table and walk over.

"Hey." She says, smiling.

"Hi. Have you noticed anything weird? Or has anyone said anything? I feel too...safe, right now." If you want gossip, go to Trish, that's all I have to say.

"No, I actually haven't heard a thing. Now that you mention it, this day has been really odd. It's almost been too calm. Even the football players aren't being as obnoxious as usual."

I frown, wondering what this could mean, and not liking this feeling of foreboding.

Lunch goes quickly, as does the rest of the day, and before I know it, I'm walking out of the school to meet up with Trish. That's when the commotion starts.

Before I know what's happening, people are throwing balloons at me. They aren't filled with water either. They're filled with food, different smells (I'm pretty sure one of them was skunk), and even things like razors. ( How did they even do that without popping the balloons?) And that's just to name a few. Apparently the whole school was in on this, and was just waiting for the right time. Before I can even react, I'm on the ground in pain from the cuts and bruises forming on my body. I black out.

When I come to, I'm lying in Trish's room, bandaged up. Trish walks in just as I'm about to sit up, and quickly runs over to me.

"Don't move! Those bandages need to set!" I quickly lay back down. I look over to my best friend and see tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared you weren't going to wake up."

My voice is hoarse as I speak. "I'm okay. Just bruised and battered, but that's normal."

She hands me some water and I drink greedily.

"I just wish all this would stop." She says, and I silently agree.

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter two! More Austin's POV than Ally's this time, but I'm trying to introduce the show/story. Why do you think Ally is bullied so badly? Share your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
